dyingcatrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Glukhoy
"They seem nice, until they start to talk about those worms living inside their brains. Then, you will know that you have to put them out of their misery, before they do that to you." Gallimard 'Glukhoy '(often referred to as Blue-people) is the name given to a person who is considered to be drastically infected by The Silence. They present different characteristics depending on the person that is infected, but the unanimous thing that is known to happen is that the skin color of a said infected person is going to acquire a grey or blueish tone. Background When The Silence came to Anthos, people didn't notice at first. After a couple of months, the first signs of the disease show up as the infected person having a blue skin color with their hair turning into a pink or grayish color (maybe even losing them all). When these people came to hospitals, the doctors couldn't tell what was causing this, so, the ones who managed to get themselves admitted to hospitals, stayed there as subjects for further observation. The rest were just sent home, without knowing if they can be cured or not. People appearing like this couldn't live a normal life anymore, as they were often seen as carriers of The Silence'', and so, a potential risk to other citizens. Normal people just referred to them as the ''Blue ones or Blue-people. Most of glukhoy, now devoided of hope and ostracized by everyone, just stayed in their homes with their blinds closed, normally being in the care of relatives. Others, who weren't so lucky, like homeless people or people who got kicked out of their homes due to being sick, choose to live in the city sewers, abandoned buildings, and metro stations. Usually, in those places, The Listener can find communities of glukhoy that were established because of the massive ostracization from the other citizens of Anthos. Characteristics Although all glukhoy have the universal characteristic of having a blue/gray skin tone, not all of them are the same in everything else, for the fact that The Silence acts differently on each individual. Most of the glukhoy doesn't present any major physical and mental alterations from their formal selves. There are those, though, who presents extreme aggressiveness, anorexia, blood cough, muscular weakness, heart conditions, dysthymia, mental breakdowns, and photosensitivity. The symptoms vary from person to person, and those who are believed to be at normal conditions may very well get worse. They are pacific beings, often not willing to fight back when threatened, choosing to flee when something bad is about to happen. Sadly, because of the lack of resources and being mentally scarred, some glukhoy turns into robbery and even cannibalism in order to survive. If a glukhoy stays alive long enough, it will reach a point when they'll start feeling a worm (or many of them) inside their heads, driving them crazy. Then, independent of the physical attributes of a person, they'll be transformed into a Monach.Category:Characters